Licenses, or entitlements, are generally used to control the manner in which client computing devices may access particular applications, such as, for example, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and presentation applications. Typically, each type of client computing device has a distinct licensing service, wherein the type of a client computing device may include a particular operating system (OS) of the client computing device or a brand of the client computing device, for example. However, the use of such distinct licensing services for each type of client computing device results in several limitations. For example, high costs may be associated with building and sustaining a separate licensing service for each type of client computing device. In addition, it may be desirable to provide bundling offers, which include licenses for one or more applications that may be used on multiple types of client computing devices. However, the use of separate licensing services may preclude such bundling offers, since bundling relies on integration between many different types of devices or systems. Further, it may be difficult for a marketplace service to integrate with each separate licensing service for the selling of licenses, and consistent proof of license ownership may be difficult to attain. For example, one licensing service may use product keys, while another licensing service may use tokens.